


Boa Noite

by choco0829



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boy Love, F/M, Football, Gay, Instagram, M/M, One Shot, Real Life, Soccer, World Cup, Yaoi, broneymar, futbol, mundial, neyall, neymar/niall, neymarxniall, niall pov, niall/neymar, niallxneymar, tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choco0829/pseuds/choco0829
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall had a major crush on international football star Neymar Jr. it's world cup time and Niall is showing his support for Brasil. What happened between these two in the past and what is to come?</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>I ship this ship so much and I haven't found a freaking fic on them so I had to write one to make myself happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> boa noite means good night  
> bobo is silly  
> bom is fine  
> pre cima i believe is go ahead.   
> and major is mayor like the greatest and he's reffering to neymar cause that is what they call him in brazil.   
> enjoy  
> also i dont know the name of the guy that was in niall's instagram post with the brazil jerseys so i name him rick. also this story was basically based on that photo.

“Rick come take a selfie with me!” I was geared up with his number on my chest and his name on my back. Today was the start of the world cup and I know it’s going to be an exciting one. Neymar is playing tonight and I can’t wait to see him, to support him. 

“What the heck for Horan!” I hear rick yell across the living room. 

“Just get your arse over here will you?” I see him sigh dramatically and come over to my left side outside at the balcony. 

“What the hell is this for?” 

“I’m going to put it up on instagram! Smile!” i clicked on the button, waited for the flash then saw the photo. Yeah, there’s no way i’m putting that online. “Another!” I go for a more ‘funny’ look and flex my arm a bit. I checked the phone and was finally pleased with the photo. 

“What should I put as the caption?” I asked aloud, not meaning to do so. 

“Why don’t you put , “for my baby Neymar! If you win I’ll give you a gift” with a winky face.” RIck said sarcastically. Sure enough i punched his shoulder letting him know I didn’t think it was very funny. “What? Come on like you wouldn’t suck his dick, Horan.”

I would, damn I would suck that dick so good, but rick doesn’t need to know that. I want Neymar to know that I truly am a fan and am here to support him 100%. 

PRA CIMA MAJOOOORRRR! #letsgobrazil #goodluckmyborneymar I hope that gets the message across. 

“My God! You are so obvious!” Rick exclaimed and followed by throwing a pillow at me.

“Oh Shut up and watch the game!” The screen showed both teams getting ready to come out on the field. The camera panned over to Neymar as he hugged each of his teammates. I don’t how long ago this crush began but I can’t seem to do anything but keep feeding it. He’s just such a talented player and he’s also a sweetheart. I remember when I first met him I thought he was going to be full of himself, I mean a handsome, young man who is now the face of brazilian football has every right to be full of himself. I went to a Barcelona match in March and asked Paul if there was anyway I could meet the players. Sure enough it wasn't too hard to meet with them after the match. I was a bit awestruck when I met Messi and there was nothing that could bring me down after that high. From nowhere I had felt a pat on my back. I then turned around and I looked up into a goofy smile and hazel eyes. 

“Uh Hi. I’m Neymar, I wondering if I could.. If I could receive your autograph.” He had a jersey of his on his hand and a marker on the other. He was looking towards the ground at the end of the sentence. I was too shocked to even respond. Why would this magnificent athlete want an autograph from me? I’m just a small irish lad in a boyband. 

“I’m very sorry, my english isn’t too good.” He then said probably thinking I couldn't understand him.

“No, no. You’re alright.” I said with a big smile and went to pat him on his shoulder so he could feel more comfortable. He then gave me his jersey and I then signed it for him. “I was just shocked. I didn’t think you of all people would be a fan!” I laughed to try to ease the tension as i saw his face turn sour. Maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say. Although it seems that I upset him he quickly recovered and began to smile again. 

“Thank you! I am a big fan of you guys, and so is my son. He and I love your music!” From then on we couldn't stop talking I asked him questions about his son, he asked me questions about my knee seeing that we were both injured at the time, and he also asked me questions about the band and our upcoming tour. Heck we even took selfies, and we both posted them on instagram; it was the beginning of a great friendship. That was until I saw him again in Brazil when we were in Rio. We went out with the rest of the lads, his and mine combined. It started off great until I decided to get drunk, and when I’m drunk I have less of a filter than I usually do. Neymar was dancing pretty provocatively the whole night and God can he move his hips. I was weak and I couldn't push the thoughts away. I was getting the confidence to go over and dance with him, when out of nowhere he started dancing with a girl. 

“Harry, we need to leave.” I told him abruptly.

“Why? Aren’t you having a good time?” 

“I am. A bit too much of a good time.” I said as i signaled down to my pelvic area. It was dark and I’m sure you couldn't see the boner I was displaying but I was hoping Harry would catch the hint. I saw him look down, look up to me, look down again, then look towards Neymar’s direction, and he then made a face of recognition. Ah, there it is. 

“Ok. Let’s get the rest of the guys and then we can head off.” He grabbed my hand and started walking towards the bar where Louis, Zayn, and Liam were. “Alright Kiddos, we need to get up out of here.”

“But it’s barely 1 o’clock mate!” Liam yelled annoyed. Of course he wouldn't want to leave, he is so into the party scene lately. 

“Harry, that’s okay. I can leave by myself. I don’t want you guys to not enjoy nighttime in Rio.” I started to leave right before any of the guys could hold me back. As I was heading towards the exit, I was stopped by someone grabbing my hand. As I turned around I saw a very, very angry Neymar. 

“Idiota, what do you think you are doing?”

“I know what that means!” which made a chuckle escape his plump lips. 

“Okay. Okay. Bobo, where were you going? Aren’t your friends at the bar?” Having no idea what the heck bobo was, I decided to ask him later. 

“I was going back home?” I said questionably. I hadn’t really thought about where I was going, I just wanted to grab some fresh and get away from the guy right in front of me; especially when he was dancing on someone else. Was I jealous maybe, but I was more turned on than anything else. And that’s justification enough for me. I don’t know what I had said but apparently it was something really funny because he began to laugh so hard he began to cough harshly. 

“Bobo, you’re not in England. You could’ve gotten lost. And I would’ve never forgiven myself.” He then frowned and looked at his hands. “I’ll go ahead and take you to your hotel if you’re already tired. Would that be okay?”

“I’m not actually tired. I just needed to get away from this sex-filled environment.”

“Alright then, let’s go to my house and play some fifa until you get tired?” How was this guy even real?

“Pra cima Majoor!!!” I yelled as I exited the building with such finesse and pride. As I did this I could hear him laughing behind me. 

“Your portuguese is so bad.” He whispered.

“I heard you!” We then got into his car and drove us to his home. It was fucking gorgeous. I couldn’t stop staring at it. As we entered his home, he brought his finger to his mouth and did a ‘sshhhhhh’ sound. 

“David is asleep.” He then waved his hand to follow him. We went into his game room. He asked me to turn on the system as he brought out some drinks. 

“Uhm Neymar, I don’t understand any of this.” it was all in portuguese. 

“I forgot you weren’t fluent. I’ll be there in a bit.” He yelled from across the hall which I didn’t understand why he would if he was trying to shush me up for the sake of his sons sleep. He then came in without his shirt, a bottle of patron, and 2 shot glasses. I did not like where this was going. “let’s play a game. Everytime I score a goal, you take a shot. Every time you score a goal I will take a shot.” I should’ve said no, not with his abs in front of me and with him looking at me like that. 

“Fine. Deal!” I’m a dumbass.

I played as Ireland and he played as Brazil. Final score was 14 to 2 in his favor. I was not in any right state of mind and my head eventually landed on his lap as I took the last shot. 

“Are you fucking happy!?” I shouted as I put the shot glass on the table right next to me. This motherfucker couldn’t stop laughing at me and if I was sober I would’ve kicked his ass for putting me in this position. 

“I’m sorry, I just always heard that the Irish could drink the most.” and he continued to laugh. 

“I just took 14 shots in the last 30 minutes. That’s more than most. I hate you for doing this to me!” I complained and he still continued to laugh so i got the urge to tickle him. And thank God he was ticklish cause that would have been more embarrassing if he wasn’t. His laughter was so contagious and he started yelling in portuguese. I didn’t know what the fuck he was saying but it sounded beautiful to me. His phone began to ring and his face turned cold. I was confused but too drunk to stop ticking him.I wanted him to continue laughing and yelling portuguese profanities at me. 

“Niall, please stop it. I need to answer the phone.” I immediately let him go. He went to his phone on the counter and answered. “Olá Burna. O que houve?” He then went on in portuguese and I didn’t understand anymore. All I knew is that he was talking to her. Seeing that he wasn’t gonna stop talking to her I grabbed my phone and checked my notifications. And it was 3 in the morning already, with 12 missed calls and a shit ton of texts. 

where are you ni! -Liam

NIALL YOU FUCKING IDIOT WHERE DID YOU GO!?- Louis

Niall, please call us back we’re worried about you.-Harry

ei mate, I’m sure wherever you are, you are safe. Just let us know. k?? xx-Zayn

OMG NO. YOU’RE WITH HIM!- Louis

So we figured you’re with Neymar. Let us know if you’re gonna stay over or not. -Liam

Uhhh Paul is kind of upset right now. Come back. - Zayn

Have fun! -Harry

NO DO NOT FUCKING HAVE FUN. NIALL JAMES HORAN WE ARE GOING TO PICK YOU UP GIVE US HIS ADDRESS RIGHT NOW!-Louis

I SWEAR TO GOD YOU GUCKING LEPRECHAN YOU BETTER NOT BE SUCKING HIS DICK RIGHT NOW.-Louis

NIALL. NO. -Louis

STAHP- Louis

STAHP FUCKING AN INTERNATIONAL FOOTBALL STAR-Louis

HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!-Louis

That last text did it. Louis was right. I dialled Liam up cause he’s daddy and I didn’t want to hear Louis’ wrath, or wake Zayn and Harry up.

“Hey Liam, If I send you his address will you tell Paul to come pick me up?”

“Actually, Paul’s been outside his house for the last hour.”

“How does he know where he lives?”

“I dunno man, Bodyguards are scary. Are you okay? You don’t sound too happy.”

“Yeah, I’m alright see you at the hotel.” As I hung up, I turned around to see Neymar staring back at me.

“I’m going to go back to the hotel already. It’s getting kind of late and I need to catch a flight early tomorrow morning.” I said as I started walking towards the entrance of the house. Neymar simply just followed me. “Thanks for having me over. It was really fun. I hope I don’t throw up on my way home.” I said finally with a laugh to ease the tension. He smiled back and held out his hand so we could do a handshake before I leave. 

“No problem, Will we see each other again?” He asked. 

“I mean I’m kind of busy being a famous boy bander and you’re busy being a famous football star. We’ll see when we can hang again.” I said with another laugh which is when he pulled me in for a tight hug.We held each other for not enough time. I don’t know if it was because he was shirtless or not but I loved the feeling of his warm skin. I needed more and well being under the influence(kids don’t do it, it turns you into a dumbass) I went for his face. I brought both of my hands to the sides of his face and I stared into his eyes. Before I knew it, I was tiptoeing and my lips were connected to his soft ones. Seeing as he didn’t kiss me back, I stopped kissing him and whispered against his mouth, “So beautiful, major.” I then walked out of his house and into the black Mercedes SUV. I didn’t speak to Paul as I got in. 

“What were you thinking Niall?”

“Just take me to the hotel.” I didn’t want to talk about it. When I got to the hotel everyone was asleep except for Liam. 

“What are you still doing up? It’s nearly 4.” 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. What happened?” Liam was always such a good friend. He had a horrible hangover alongside me the next morning but he was there to hear me out. 

“I kissed him. I kissed him and he didn’t kiss me back and I just ruined our friendship!” I hadn’t realized I had started to cry and that’s when Liam came to hug me and shush me down. 

“It’s going to be okay. Let’s just get some rest. Niall you are an amazing person and it’s his loss for not seeing you in such manner. yeah?” I just nodded and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. I had continued to cry and was such a mess. I got out of the shower and walked towards my bed. As I put my phone to charge I saw that I had one unseen message remaining. 

Boa noite, Bobo. 

 

“Niall, your phone’s been ringing for the past 5 minutes. Please answer it before I kill you.” Rick had snapped me out of my memories. I checked my phone to see they were all missed calls from Louis. As I was about to call him back, he had already beaten me to it. 

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Are you that glued to his ass on the T.V. you couldn’t answer my calls?” As he said this I saw that there was 25 minutes into the game already with Brazil losing. Did I really doze off that much?

“No dick. What do you want?”

“Did you not get my tweet?”

“You called me to ask if I saw your tweet?” Unbelievable. 

“All it said was for you to shut up and that you’re actually rooting for England and not Brazil.”

“Ok. Well first of all no. I’m not rooting for England unless they were in the finals against a team other than Brazil or Ireland.”

“You’re so fucked up Niall.”

“What?”

“You don’t even speak their language. You’re only rooting for Neymar. Face it.” As much as he was telling the truth, he wouldn't admit to it. Him and Neymar were fortunately still friends and they somehow managed to continue their friendship without mentioning that night in Brazil. It was the 29th minute of the game when Neymar scored a goal off the center of the field and tied the game up.

“WOOOOhoooooooo fuck yeaaaaah baby!!!!!!!!!!” I yelled into the phone with excitement! I knew he would turn this game around!

“Good God, I’ll let you fap to your boyfriend now, I’ll see you tomorrow leprechaun.” Louis hung up before i could deny his accusations. 

I kept watching the game from then on. Halftime came and the second half started. I drank a bit too many pints of beer and I was just very proud of Neymar. He was playing great and he was living his dream. He was playing for his national team and scoring goals in his first world cup appearance ever. Then there’s a penalty call and I knew Neymar was going to kick the penalty kick. 

And he scored. 

I went crazy, jumping up and down and yelling at the top of my lungs. I started dancing and singing “Pra Cima Major” over and over again. I turned over to Rick recording my reaction and I didn’t care if he was going to use the material to blackmail me. I was in a moment of victory, we were winning and it was all thanks to Neymar. I had to tweet this. I didn’t care if anyone would question our relationship. I’m single and he’s in a relationship with Brazil’s sweetheart nothing would ever happen between us. 

Yeaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! @Neymarjr 

I realized that once I sent it, that it was the lamest tweet I’d ever sent.

No you didn’t Ni. You are hopeless. -Louis

I ignored his text and continued watching the game. The game ended 3-1 and Brazil took the first game of the world cup. I immediately called Neymar even though I knew he wouldn't answer, he literally just finished playing a game. It was already late when the game ended so I went straight to my room after we had dinner. 

It was around 2 in the morning when my phone started to ring. I started to smile when i realized who it was. 

“Olá.”

“Are you asleep already, bobo?” 

“Could you tell?” And he’s just laughing. 

“Your voice sounds sleepy.” It was quiet for a while because in reality I was falling asleep again. 

“Sinto sua falta.” 

“What was that? You know I don’t speak portuguese!” It wasn’t fair. 

“Nothing. Don’t worry. I saw your tweet and instagram photo. Thank you for your support!”

“I was just so happy for you! You did wonderful! But sorry about that, I was drunk when I did that. I seem to do stupid things when I’m drunk.” I said embarrassed. Maybe I was being too obvious of my feelings for him. 

“You tend to do a lot of stupid things when you’re drunk.” 

Oh. He was talking about the kiss. 

“I’m sorry about that. I was just ---”

“Niall shut up. I wasn’t talking about that. I was talking about you wanting to leave the club by yourself.”

“But---”

“But nothing. I should be the one apologizing for not kissing you back. I was surprised. I couldn’t think straight. And then you stopped. Called me beautiful. Then you left. And I wanted to stop you. But I couldn’t because it wouldn’t be fair because I’m in a relationship right now and I wouldn’t want to lead you on. Burna and I have been dating for 2 years now and I used to think her and I were meant to be but then i had to actually meet you and we just clicked. If I would have been selfish that day I would have stopped you from leaving my house and I would have kissed you back and I would have devoured you. I would have made the most passionate love with you that you wouldn't be able to walk right the next day and you would still be asking me for more when you’d wake up before you would leave Brasil so that you could still feel me on your flight. Niall, but I couldn’t, I didn’t want to hurt you and I’m sorry for letting you think that I didn’t want it either. You’re someone special to me.” 

I had never heard him speak so many english words consecutively but it left me speechless. 

“I’m flying to Brazil tomorrow.” 

“Niall you have concert to sing at tomorrow.”

“Well then. I won’t see you then.”

“Ahh don’t say that to me, bobo!”

“I’m free the 18th and 19th of June. I’ll see you then.”

“You don’t even know If I’m going to be busy Niall. I am kind of in the middle of a world cup.”

“You will make time to see me, especially after what you just said!”

“Bom, bom. I will see you bobo. Now go back to sleep. Good luck on your concert tomorrow.”

“Good night majooor.” 

“Boa noite, Bobo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar has blonde hair. Niall is on his way to Brazil. Short Chapter, mostly dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that's read the first chapter. I'm kind of writing this as time goes along. I hope you guys are shipping the, as hard as I am. My tumblr username is Violentharmony if you guys want to hmu and become friends! And now I know "Rick" is Willie, Niall's cousin. Thanks Alma.

I couldn’t watch the game because we were too busy performing. As we finished having dinner after the concert, Zayn then said the most random thing I’ve ever heard out of his mouth.

“Is he trying to be you?” Zayn asked with a smile on his face.

“What the fuck are you talking about mate?”

“It seems as though your broney is blonde.” Louis came out of nowhere. 

Clearly Neymar was a brunette why would they say that. He isn’t dumb either if they’re trying to make a blonde joke. I was so confused and getting more and more upset that these idiots wouldn’t straight out tell me what they meant. Liam then saw that I was suffering to know what was going on and showed me a picture of Neymar from the match that happened earlier today. Yup, he’s blonde now alright. When the fuck did that happen? 

“He’s so handsome!” I yell dramatically as I put my right hand on my forehead and faint onto the couch. This brings a mixture of groans and giggles from the lads; Harry being the loudest laugh in the room. 

“What?” I ask clearly knowing why they did that. 

“You’re hopeless Ni. So then, what is going between y’all?” Louis asked, of course fishing for gossip and something to use against me. 

“I mean, we’re friends? I’m actually planning to go to Brazil in 2 hours….”

“What the fuck Niall! And when were you planning on telling us!?” Louis yelled.

“Well I wasn’t really planning on telling you. I didn’t want you guys to give me crap.” I looked down because I had been caught. Only Paul had known I was leaving and he was going to leave with me. I didn’t want the guys to tell me anything because well, I was about to spend a lot of money and time that I shouldn’t be spending on someone who I wasn’t even sure if he was into me. 

“You know we have a concert on the 20th, in Paris, a 5 hour difference in time zones to Brazil.” Daddy Liam pestered. 

“Yes I know. But I have to go see him. We need to talk things through.” I immediately let a frown draw upon my face and walked to my room to start packing. I wasn’t alone though, as the door closed behind me I turned around to see that Zayn had followed me to my room. He stayed quiet, wouldn’t even look my way. I pulled out my suitcase when he started to speak.

“I support your decision to go. You deserve to know how he truly feels about you. Liam knows I’m with Perrie for promotion, but I wasn’t too sure if he loved me when he was dating Sophia and is back to dating her again. I would be doing the same thing you’re doing if I was in your position. Hear him out and know that there may be reasons why he is still with Burna, and if you really love him, you’ll be patient. But not too patient that you’ll let him walk all over you.” I ran to his side and hugged him tightly, my stears staining his shirt. 

“Thank you Zayn.”  
“And hey, don’t listen to Louis, or anyone else that gives you shit for following your heart. Some are jealous of your courage.And if things go to shit I’ll always be here to make you feel better” We continued to hug when his phone started ringing. he answered to a whining Liam asking where he was. Zayn’s face lit up as he heard Liam’s pouting through the phone. He then waved me goodbye and excused himself out of my room as he kept listening to Liam complain through the phone. 

I finished packing and decided to look up the highlights from today’s match. They were tied 0-0 and Mexico played very well against Brazil, that Ochoa guy was playing like a God, who could blame the brazilian team for tying. He really did look beautiful with his new blonde hair, but I wonder why he decided to that, Dani Alves decided to do with him too so I guess it was something between them. 

Paul later came to pick me up from the room and when we drove towards the airport. As I finally sat down in the jet i decided to call him.

“Olá bobo!” He sounded so happy. 

“Hey.” I wasn’t really feeling it though. I was scared, and since I spoke to Zayn I was wondering if this all was really worth it. 

“What’s wrong?” I guess Neymar could hear it too. 

“Oh yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just sleepy. It’s 1 in the morning over here.” 

“Then what are you doing awake. Go back to sleep.” Had he forgotten? 

“I was calling to let you know I was on my way.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No?” yup big mistake. I need to get off of this jet. 

“Niall, are you crazy!? I thought you were joking about coming the 18th. You’re going to have really bad jetlag!”

“The jet hasn’t left yet, I could always just get off right now. Sorry for the inconvenience.” What was I doing? I sounded so pathetically invested to this man. 

“No. Just stay there. If you’re willing to come, I’ll accept your arrival.”

“Really?” I asked surprised. 

“Yes, we can just chill all day at home if you want. I’m kind of tired from today’s game.”

“About that, sorry you all didn’t win, flopper.” I laughed into the phone. As much as i found Neymar adorable, he truly was shit dramatic flopper. 

“Oh come on. It wasn’t that bad. Besides that Goalie wouldn’t even let me score. Damn him!” 

I couldn’t stop laughing at him. I kep hearing “That’s enough”, “It isn’t that funny”, and “I’m hanging up bobo.” when I finally stopped laughing and controlled my breathing.

“*sigh* So then why the blonde hair?” As I asked this, the other end of the line went completely quiet. too quiet.

“Neymar? Still there?”

“Please don’t make fun of me.”

“Why would I do that?” seriously ouch, that hurt.

“Everyone’s been saying I look like a mouse porcupine.” 

“Mouse porcupine? You mean a hedgehog?”

“Yeah that thing.”

“Neymar, you do look like one, a cute one.” 

“I did it because of you.”

“Me? but why? and what about your friend.”

“I didn’t want to do it alone, cause I didn’t want it to be so obvious, so I convinced him to do it as a friendship thing, please don’t tell him I lied to him.”

He really was too sweet to be true. It is kind of weird though that he would dye his hair for me. Am i supposed to find that romantic?

“Is this a brazilian mating ritual that I am not aware of?” when those words came out of my mouth his giggling had turned into cackling. 

“No! That’s not it Bobo! I just really missed you and you have blonde hair and I wanted to be constantly reminded of you so I decided to dye mine and now that I’m repeating this to myself I do sound a bit scary and weird.”

“Well the gesture is appreciated.”

“you don’t like it.”

“I do, but just so you know I’m not a natural blonde.”

“No way! Are you serious?” 

“Wow, way to be my biggest fan, I guess I’ll give the crown to someone else.” He gasped very loudly. 

“You better not Bobo. I’m your number one fan even though I don’t know your true hair color.Brown?”

“Fine. You’re still number 1. And yeah Brunettes for life!”

“Bobo, I can’t wait to see you.”

“Me either, I should be there at 6 o’clock your time tomorrow. So you better be awake to receive me at your home.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be up. Be safe Bobo. Get as much rest as you can.” 

“Good Night, Majooor!” I yelled into the phone. 

“Boa noite, Niall.” 

I then hung up on him and finally got comfortable on the bed in the jet. I was gonna try my best to not get jetlagged because I had a lot planned for tomorrow. It surely was going to be a long day.


End file.
